digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Beelzemon's Big Day
Beelzemon's Big Day is the forty-third episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Reunion and followed by The Messenger. Plot Renamon, Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Takato, and Guilmon stand to the side as the army fights the D-Reaper. They try to think of a plan while some small D-Reaper agents (Searchers) appear. Renamon says they must be advanced scouts for the D-Reaper. Eventually they run. The agents don't follow them, but they have to find some place to hide. Takato says they should go where no one would think they'd look - the school. They sleep at the school overnight, and the next morning they go to Takato's house and make some bread. Yamaki and Janyu hook up a monitor to figure out what the D-Reaper is up to, and notice that it seems to be avoiding the park. Daisy suggests this is because of the organic life, but Janyu says that the city has plenty of it and that didn't stop it from attacking Shinjuku. Yamaki says that although the organic component may not be a factor, they should look into the park anyway, because the key to defeating the D-Reaper might lie there. Impmon asks people to help him find Ai and Mako, but they fear Digimon after Vikaralamon. Sensei does not fear him, however, and reads Impmon's note, which says that Ai and Mako are at their grandmother's house in Hongo. He tells Impmon that it's a stop on the subway, and how to get there. Impmon asks why he's not running away like the others, and Sensei says that one's outer form is unimportant, and it's the inner life that defines the true nature. The military commander shoots a missile at the D-Reaper. Yamaki tells him that this isn't the kind of enemy you can destroy with conventional weapons, but this isn't a conventional missile, it has a camera on it. It shows them the inside of the D-Reaper, which is consuming the buildings but leaving the organic areas. Eventually the camera is consumed as well. After Takato and the others finish eating the bread, the doorbell rings, and at the door are Yamaki, Riley, and Tally. Meanwhile the Monster Makers are setting something up, and just when the hard part comes, Shibumi appears, and tells them about the D-Reaper, while Henry tells Yamaki about it. Janyu asks why the D-Reaper is attacking Earth, and Shibumi says it thinks mankind has developed beyond its alotted space just like the Digimon. Then the army fights the D-Reaper's agents again, but are unable to affect them. Meanwhile, Impmon finds Ai and Mako. Pendulum Feet fights the military, who are unable to damage it with their weapons. Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Yamaki, Riley, and Tally arrive at the scene. Takato suspects that Pendulum Feet is the D-Reaper's main form, and destroying it will cause the chaos to disappear. Terriermon, Renamon, and Guilmon matrix digivolve into Rapidmon, Taomon, and WarGrowlmon. This is the first time Yamaki witnesses digivolution. Pendulum Feet shoots missiles at them, which Taomon blocks with Talisman Spell. The military commander doesn't want to rely on kids and Digimon to beat the D-Reaper, but Yamaki says they're doing better than they did. Ai and Mako give Impmon some food, and show him the teddy bear they were fighting over, which is in one piece again. They decided to share all their toys from now on, as they know their fighting was the reason Impmon left, and will stop fighting so he'll never leave again. WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon use Atomic Blaster and Homing Blast on Pendulum Feet, who blocks by mimicking Taomon's Talisman Spell. It then uses Atomic Blaster and Homing Blast on WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon, respectively, and slashes Taomon with his feet. Takato, Henry, and Rika feel the damage their Digimon receive. Meanwhile, Ai and Mako turn on the TV, which shows the battle with the D-Reaper, and Impmon decides to go help them. Mako gives him a toy gun, and Ai kisses him. As he races to the battlefield, he digivolves into Beelzemon, who turns the toy gun into a laser gun on his arm, and now has wings. This form is called Blast Mode. WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon have taken considerable damage and are unable to damage Pendulum Feet at all. Takato decides that the only way to beat him is to biomerge, but it doesn't work. Henry says this must be because the tamers aren't data on Earth like they are in the digital world. Just as Takato asks if anything good is ever going to happen, Beelzemon arrives. Rapidmon thinks he's here to kick them while they're down, but he uses Corona Blaster to sever Pendulum Feet's cord, immobilizing it. WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon use Atomic Blaster, Tri Beam, and Talisman of Light to destroy Pendulum Feet. Although the D-Reaper still lives, at least part of it has been destroyed. Takato looks behind a tree, where Jeri is hiding. Notes *Pendulum Feet is the antagonist of this episode *Impmon is reunited with Ai and Mako and can now digivolve into Beelzemon at will, and become Blast Mode Quotes :Takato: (to Riley) Wait a minute, I know you. You come here all the time to buy bread and those day-old bagels. :Riley: Hey, how’s it going? :Yamaki: Those bagels were day old? :Rapidmon: Yeah. We’d have been sunk without you, Impmon. :Beelzemon: Impmon? Hey, open your eyes! I’m not Impmon anymore! I’m Beelzemon! You see? My outer finally matches my inner. I’m Blast Mode beautiful and don’t you forget it. :Rapidmon: Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you upset… Impmon! Category:Episodes